FT Side Characters Week: Day Five: My Favorite Day
by FluffyArmy
Summary: Where Mirajane has had a very long day, also where the story doesn't stick to the prompt completely, but the Miraxus fluff is at 110%


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fairy Tail. Lucky Hiro Mashima :(

 **A/N:** So this doesn't follow the prompt all that well...oops. It's also three days late...oops. But it IS on tumblr, user ffsidecharactersweek! Anyway, enjoy!

~~~oOo~~~

The front door to Mirajane's apartment opened with a weary click. She shuffled inside, locking the door behind her and dropping her keys on a small table in the entryway.

It had been an absurdly long day. She had gotten a call from Master at four-thirty that morning requesting her presence at the Guild to prepare for an impromptu party. She had spent the day catering to the Guild and cleaning up their messes and it was now after ten-fifteen at night. As much as she loved having the house to herself, her siblings had moved out ages ago, she would very much appreciate someone there to make the place feel more like a home. She wanted a long shower, maybe a scoop of Rocky Road ice cream, and then she was going to go collapse in bed. It had been a very long day, and she was done.

She slipped off her shoes as she headed down the hall, not caring where she left them, and it took her a minute to register that the kitchen light was not supposed to be on.

A rush of adrenaline flooded her system and she suddenly felt wide-awake. Reaching for the baseball bat she kept hidden in the coat closet, she edged cautiously down the hall toward the kitchen doorway, her heartbeat pounding loudly in her ears. "FREEZE!" she yelled, whipping her body into the doorway, bat brandished and magical power spiking.

Laxus Dreyar stared back at her.

"Oh my gosh, Laxus," she breathed, dropping the bat to her side. "What are you doing in my house?!"

Laxus shrugged, popping a piece of fruit from the bowl in his hand into his mouth. "Apparently role playing. I didn't think you went for that kind of kinky stuff, but hey, I'm–"

"Laxus," she said exasperatedly, setting the bat in the corner. "I'm tired. I can't do this right now."

He smiled slightly and stepped forward, planting a light kiss on her lips. "That's why I'm here."

She sighed, but the corners of her mouth quirked upward. "That would be very sweet if you hadn't broken into my house. How did you get in here?"

He grinned and held up a small object. "I copied your key. Just in case."

"Laxus!" She snatched the key away from him. "I swear, sometimes I think I should get a restraining order against you."

"That wouldn't be very conducive to our relationship, don't you think?"

She sighed, her adrenaline rush gone and her weariness returning "I'm glad to see you. Really, I am, but today was a really long day and I'm so tired…"

"Hey, say no more. I told you, that's why I'm here. Go change. I cut these for you–" He waggled the bowl in his hand. "–there's a bottle of wine on the coffee table, and I learned how to give mind-blowing massages when I was eighteen from an immigrant from Joya."

Mirajane's expression softened. "I knew there was a reason I hadn't gotten that restraining order."

He grinned. "Go."

She kissed him and he smiled, giving her a gentle push and waving her down the hall.

~~~oOo~~~

When she returned a few moments later, she was wearing her comfiest set of pajamas, her long white hair hanging loosely around her shoulders.

Laxus had turned down the lights, lit a few candles, and had poured a glass of wine for her, which sat beside the now cool whip topped bowl of fruit. As she fingered the wine glass, touched by each of the gestures, he pressed the play button on her Music Lacrima and one of her favorite classical pieces began to play.

"This is perfect," she said softly and moved to hug him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Every once in a while I pull through in the clutch."

She leaned into his chest and decided that if Laxus broke the rules to do things like this, then she was okay with that. This was even better then what she had planned. "I love this song…" she murmured.

He smiled into her hair. "Want to dance?"

She pulled back slightly, looking up into his face incredulously. "What?"

"Dance. You know, do the twist, shake your groove thang, cut a rug…" He slid his hand into hers, and with a smile that made her heart leap, began swaying with her, the two of them turning in slow, lazy circles beside the coffee table. Everything he had done, and the way he was looking at her, his gray eyes saying plainly that nothing else in the world mattered but her made her feel unequivocally special.

They danced languidly through two more songs before Mirajane kissed his cheek tenderly and said, "I think I'm ready for that wine now."

He grinned. "Sit sideways."

"Ooh," she said sinking onto the couch, "I get a massage, don't I?"

"From the sexiest masseuse on the planet," he said.

She grinned, accepting the wine glass he held out as he sat down behind her. "All right. I think you officially win the award for best boyfriend."

He laughed and she nearly fell apart right then as he worked his fingers into her aching shoulders. She never had a chance. His hands worked the tension right out of her muscles, and the wine, fruity and sweet, just like she liked it, drained the stress and any of her remaining desire to stay awake. When her head started bobbing toward her lap, Laxus slid his hands down her arms and kissed the back of her neck lightly. "Why are you stopping?" she moaned.

He chuckled and slid his arms beneath her, picking her up. "I think it's bedtime for you, Mira."

Her head listed into the crook of his neck and she mumbled against his neck, "Thanks for making this a wonderful night."

At the end of the hall, he pushed open the door to her bedroom with his toe, careful not to bump any part of his sleepy package against the frame, and gently laid her in the bed, pulling the covers up and over her as she snuggled into her pillow.

She was already asleep when he whispered, "Anything for you. Sleep tight, beautiful."


End file.
